


Maybe Going Down on Your Wife, Against a Tree, in the Middle of the Zompocalypse Isn't Such a Good Idea

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Warphy Fic—The title tells it all!! ✩⚫꒳⚫✩





	Maybe Going Down on Your Wife, Against a Tree, in the Middle of the Zompocalypse Isn't Such a Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again Z Nation | Warphy fandom. It’s just me, Dearie, again dropping off some more smut. Please don't mind me.... I woke up today and had the urge to write a fic with Murphy eating out Warren and she kills a few zombies in the middle of fucking her husband.... Yeah, Warphy is married in this fic. I love the idea of them getting married, OKAY!!! The title of this one is probably my favorite title ever. I hope those who read it enjoy. Please like, reblog or comment if you do. I write Murphy as a kinky little fuck and I won’t apologize for that. Happy reading! (♡´❍`♡)*✧ ✰ ｡*

Separated from the group, Murphy sees the perfect opportunity to satisfy a craving. His idea is very unorthodox, and, honestly, fucking dangerous, but he can't help but fulfill a fantasy that has clouded his mind since he and his wife found themselves alone.

Alvin takes Roberta by the hand and leads her to an old oak tree in the middle of the zombie-infested forest. With his eyes gleaming with an insatiable lust and his hands feeling feisty, he slams her back against the hard bark and kisses her lips greedily.

“Mmm… What the… Ughn…,” she grumbles, bewildered, against his desperately dominant affections. She grabs his scruffy beard and manages to pull their lips apart to briefly take a real breath before they're attracted again like the opposite ends of powerful magnates. “Uh…,” she grunts when he clutches onto her hips and shoves her firm round ass against the tree.

“I know….this isn't particularly….the perfect….time…. for this,” he mutters between heavy kisses, removing her machete and gun from the harness under her black leather jacket. “But I've wanted to do this since we lost the others.” He quickly puts the weapons in her hands and drops to his knees.

“Murphy...,” she breathes, finally realizing where this is headed the moment her husband hit the forest floor. “You—you damn fool….” Her hips squirm when he unbuckles her belt, but not in resistance to his actions.

This isn't right. this is an ignorant idea and she knows better than to go along with such an ill-minded act, but damn, his hands feel so strong around her.

“There—there are zee's everywhere," she protests, even though shes already secretly agreed to go all the way. However, there are no zombies around them at the moment.

“I know,” he says with a smirk, looking up at Roberta as he pulls down her pants. “You'll protect me.” He tugs her form-fitting black jeans around her ankles and removes her right foot so that her legs can easily be open wide.

“This is the only time I'm letting you do this,” she lies. They've done this before and she'll do it again.

“You said that the last two times.” He rubs her left thigh and quickly paints the other with kisses, making a trail up to her center.

“I really—” her hands grip tighter to the handle of the knife and gun— “mean it this time.” Her chest is heaving as her temperature rises to the pleasurable touch of her husband. “Uhgn, oh.” She bites her bottom lip, keeping her eyes from fluttering shut. She shouldn't get completely lost in the sensation since they're always on high alert for zombies.

Her thighs began to quiver when he grazes his tongue over the brim of her folds, barely tickling at the dark mound of curls. “Now don't make too much noise, sweet momma.” He gently blows his hot breath against he glistening hairs. “You know I love hearing the way you sound, but the last time you almost got us caught.”

“That wasn't—wasn't me.... That was you,” she pants heavily, her mocha skin blushing with heat underneath clothing. “You almost got us caught.”

“Let's not argue over details.” He knows what she says is the truth. He's the one who couldn't control the sound of his voice from the intoxicating way his wife was working his cock, but none of that is really important at the moment. “We can only try not to let it happen again.”

“If you'd just hurry up, we won't have to worry about any of  that.”

A grin spread across his cheeks and a chuckle escapes him. “That's fair enough,” he says, leaning into her body and flicks his tongue between her wet, swelling, lips.

The muscles in her legs and back grew tense as Murphy fondled her clit with his tongue, alternating between slow and quick passes to draw out more clear liquid for him to drink.

“Ah… Mmm…”, she hummed softly, listening closely to the sounds of the world around them. She could hear the faint staggering footsteps of a zombie coming from behind the tree, but they aren't close enough. She had a thought in the back of her mind that this would happen. "Faster," she says, as she waits a little longer for the zee to get closer.

Warren shivered as he brushed his finger along her slick opening, sucking her sensitive clit into his hot mouth. He rolls her bundle of nerves between his lips and gently pulls away only to reconnect himself with the drooling lips between her thigh once again—kissing them tenderly as if they were the other soft pair.

The steps of the zombie slowly get closer.

“No m-matter what happens,” she gives fair warning of what's to come soon. “Don’t you dare stop,” she urged breathlessly, desperate for him to continue his tantalizing tease even if she has to drop this zee.

Murphy silently agrees with a flick of his muscle over her pink cherry.

She already feels close as he uses his finger and thumb to separate her pedals and pushes his wet muscle inside of her tight slit. “Ah…,” she moans, tightening her grip on the machete. She knows those haunting footsteps are coming from the right.

Murphy’s cock and balls bulged in his pants as he fucks his lover thoroughly with his talented tongue, savoring the salty flavor of sweat mixing with the addicting taste of her pussy. “Mmm… Mmm…”, he hums blissfully, his nose, lips, and chin glistening with the juices of her sex. He fully understands the instructions that she gave since he also heard the approaching steps of the zombie.

The imminent danger doesn't stop him from fucking his wife with two thick fingers, pumping them with vigor in and out of her while his tongue and lips give her clit the most attention.  

Warren breathes feverishly as her asshole pulses from the relentlessly stimulated of her clit, muscles clenching around Murphy's penetrating fingers as he thrust them with increased speed between her hot, wet walls.

“Ah… Ah… It's coming,” she warns him again of the lingering zombie coming from behind.  

Pressure coils deep within her heated core, tighter and tighter, as she feels herself began to drown in the sexual rapture between her thick thighs. However,  she quickly snatches herself back to reality when she hears the bloodthirsty grumble of the zee behind her shoulder.  

Just as Murphy pulled his face away to take a breath before submerging his face nose deep between her thighs again, Warren swigs her machete back and impales the zombie's skull with the sharp end of the blade, misting, cold, coagulated blood on the side of her face and staining her blonde hair.  

The zombie drops dead to the ground with the machetes stuck in its head, and Murphy watches from the corner of his eyes as blood pools on the forest floor. The fact that Warren expertly killed the zombie while his face and fingers are deep in her pussy, ignites another roaring flame inside of him. He eats her out with more enthusiasm than before while his cock rests aching and thick in his pants, pushing against the zipper of his jeans—drooling with pre-cum that threatens to stain through the fabric.

Being rid of the zee, Warren dipped her head back against the trunk of the tree and lurches her hips forward, rocking with the rapid rhythm of Murphy's tongue and fingers. “Ah… Fuck, yes… Like that!”, she cries out in bliss, burying her free hand in Murphy's hair, involuntary tugging at his scalp. “F-Fuck!” Her body shivers with the forceful waves of orgasm and suddenly surrenders to the intense explosion of pleasure between her thighs. “Yes, Murphy…. I love your stupid ass.” Her muscles pulsed hard and fast around her lover’s finger, as her back melted into the tree, bathing his hand, lips, and chin with her sweet juices.

Murphy gazes up at her, licking his lips, drinking in the pure pleasure on her face and rippling through her body. “I know you won't ever admit it, but you do like it when I go down on you and you end up killing something in the prosses.”

With a satisfied grin gracing her lips, Warren let out a contented sigh. “You're right,” she breathes. “I won't admit to it.” She rolls her head to the side as the pleasant spasms of her sensitive sex begins to subside and she curled her fingers into Murphy's hair and pulls him up to his feet.  

When her grinning husband resurfaced from between her luscious legs, he leaned against her and she softly kissed his lips.

“Mmm…”, he moaned upon them, sharing the taste of her release from his lips and the faint flavor of blood from her, as he worked on taking off his pants.

Catching her breath, she brushes the fingertips of the hand not gripping the loaded gun against the side of his bearded face. “So you're gonna fuck me now?” she cooed, sliding her hand to his broad shoulders and digs her nails into his flesh through his shirt.

Murphy’s pants slump around his ankles and his hard, leaking cock bobs out freely. "You know I am." He wrapped Warrens leg—the one with the pants dangling on her ankle—around his hips and quickly guilds thick cock to her drenched opening, slipping himself inside her with a single thrust.

“Ah!”, she moans.

Murphy slides his hands down the side of Warren's body as he starts a quick pace inside her cunt. He holds onto each side of her body as she rocks with each thrust of those powerful hips. “Ah, yes, I’m… I'm almost there.” It isn't going to take much for Murphy to cum. He was already on the verge of spilling his load the moment he saw the zombie hit the ground.  

Warren gyrates her hips and grunts from the overstimulation, still watching her husband's back while listening to anything or anyone that might find them.

A familiar heat spread deep within Murphy's groin as the friction of their bodies causes his cock to twitch and drip even more with clear liquid. He thrusts against her quickly, pounding the tip of his cock repeatedly against her sweet spot.

“Ah, ah, fuck.” Sweat sheens on her brow.

His chest bore a pleasant blushing hue under his shirt as he rams his hips, again and again, fucking his wife with all that he has, endlessly entering her while his heavy balls tremble with the anticipation of his release. The smacking sound of his cock sliding inside Warren's wet opening is like music to his ears and it drowns out everything else around him. He slips his right hand between their trusting bodies and fingers her clit just a little more—causing her to squirm under his touch.

“P-Please cum inside me,” she whimpers.

“You'll get what you want, sweet momma,” he grunts through his teeth, every inch of his body floods with warmth, as he neared the brink of orgasm. “Ungh,” he groans in ecstasy, closing his eyes as his balls began to tremble, feeling her gun-wielding arm slowly move to take aim at something behind him.

Muphy is so lost in the pleasure of Warren's heat that he didn't hear a second zombie approaching. He feels like the luckiest man to have such an alert wife, even when she's between another orgasm.

He continued to fuck her, well aware that she can handle anything that's making its way to them. She's only holding up the gun and hasn't given warning to something more dangerous than one very slow zombie.

As Warren takes aim, paining heavily and gripping to Murphy's shoulder like a vice, an undeniable pulsation developed at the base of Murphy's shaft, signaling that his release is near. “I’m cumming!”, he shouted, as Warren pulls the trigger and kills the zombie with a single shot to the head. And in that very moment, Murphy's cock erupted forcefully, deep within his lover—expelling a thick creamy load of cum.

Neither of them has much time to bask in the numbing afterglow of their releases, as more zombies become attracted to the hot blood pulsing through Warren and Murphy's veins, the sound of her gunshot, and the smell of sex flowing through the air.

“We gotta go now!” Warren says frantic, pushing her sex-drowned husband off of her.

Murphy stumbles back, his hard cock slipping out of her while still spilling cum, mind in a haze.

“Get dressed!" she orders, pulling up her pants and yanks out the blood-soaked machete from the zombie she killed earlier.

Murphy opens his eyes wider and finally comprehends the danger approaching. “Shit!” He scrambles to pull his pants up, grabs his cane and his wife's hand. “By the way, I love you too,” he quickly says, as she pulls him from around the tree.

They struggle to button their pants, as they make a hasty escape to continue the search for the rest of the group, sticky with sweat and sex.


End file.
